1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an low insertion force (LIF) connector with removal mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
A low insertion force (LIF) connector typically comprises a socket and a cover. The socket is soldered on a printed circuit board (PCB) while the cover is soldered with an electronic component, such as a flexible flat cable (FFC) or a flexible printed circuit (FPC). The cover together with the electronic component is assembled in the socket so as to establish an electrical connection between the PCB and the electronic component. When removal, the user has to move the cover and the electronic component manually by catching the cover and the electronic component with fingers and then pull them out. However, with the miniaturized tendency of the electrical connector, the LIF connector has a higher number of contacts and a smaller size of socket, so it is very difficult to pull the cover and the electronic component out manually. More serious, the electronic component and the cover or the contacts may be destroyed.
In view of the above, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the problems mentioned above.